the black eyed pevensies
by purplefrost21
Summary: more sibling love!


kompleted at 1.30 in the morning. i hope you guys appreciate it as much as the unikorn tale, koz absolutely abandoned my homework for this... wohohohoh!

a/n: no animals were hurt in the making of this story...

* * *

The Black-Eyed Pevensies

It was about 5pm. Su was in the garden, sitting under a huge oak, reading a book she had started on earlier in the day. Lu was beside her, leaning against the tree, playing a game on her PSP. She muted it so as not to disturb her sister.

The boys had just wrapped up a meeting with the generals and exited the boardroom. They took a walk around the castle grounds to resettle their minds from battle mode back to typical brother mode. They passed the girls in the garden, but they weren't noticed. Pete elbowed Ed,

"They look kinda bored dude"

"Uh huh, definitely"

Lu was yawning, but she still wouldn't let go of the PSP, probably she was in the middle of hacking some opponent's head off or something.

"You thinking what I'm thinking dude?"

"Yes sir, indeed"

"But, how?"

"Leave that to me, dude"

"Ah yes, of course, Ed's Diabolical Gray Matter"

The boys slipped out of the garden. Su looked up from her book, thinking she heard something, but seeing no one there, she turned back to her reading. Now Lu was really sleepy, she was yawning twice in a minute.

"Lu, why don't you kill that thing for 5 minutes? You'll ruin your eyes"

"Guess you're right" she said with yet another yawn, she killed the PSP and laid her head on Su's lap. Soon she was fast asleep.

"Please don't drool on me" Su whispered with a smile. A few minutes later, she noticed that the book was no longer making sense, so she closed it, laid it on the grass and leaned on the tree. She draped a protective arm over the sleeping Lu, and then she closed her heavy eyes.

The boys were back in the garden.

"I think they're asleep dude" Ed whispered to Pete.

"Great, all the better" a huge evil grin crossed Pete's face. They quietly walked over to the tree where the girls lay sleeping and hid behind the trunk. Pete had in his hand a little box. A rustling, squeaky sound came from it.

"Careful dude wouldn't wanna wake them up too soon" Ed sniggered.

Pete opened the box and pulled something out. He set it down on Lu's skirts. He pulled another something from the box and situated it on Su's other lap, the one where Lu wasn't. The things started moving around, and the boys were trying hard to keep quiet. They walked around to the front of the tree, standing a few paces from the girls, to admire their work. The something on Lu's skirts reached Su's arm. She stirred, and she felt something like claws on her skin. She opened her eyes and tried to see what it was. Instantly her eyes widened and she shrieked. She frantically shook her arm to get the thing off. It fell back onto Lu's dress. Now all this commotion woke Lu. She sat up and groggily asked Su

"What's the racket about?"

"That!" she pointed to the dark little thing on Lu's dress. The sleep from Lu's eyes evaporated instantly when she turned to see what her sister was pointing at. She too shrieked, as she jumped up and started crazily moving her hands around her dress, as if removing something, which was exactly her purpose. Su let out another shriek. The other something on her dress had crawled up to her forearm, and now she was on her feet, shaking both arms. The two dark little things dropped to the ground. Mice. They weren't of the talking kind. They were small, black, and had really wormy-looking tails. They weren't hurt or killed if you're worried about that. They just scurried away, leaving the two Queens disheveled and feeling disgusting, and the two Kings doubling up, almost howling, with laughter. The girls turned on their tormentors, their eyes blazing with pure, unadulterated fury.

"Get them"

The boys started to run for their lives. Through their laughs, they could hear threats like "knock… teeth out", "coma… weeks", and "prepare to die". A spike in their adrenalin levels brought on by intense rage kept the girls running at Pete and Ed for longer than usual. The boys, on the other hand, couldn't go very fast, or very far, for they were laughing so hard they were almost immobile. Su and Lu soon caught up with them and tackled them to the ground.

"On three, Lu. One, two…"

Pete and Ed woke up with really bad headaches the next morning.

(split screen)

Boys both get up and head for the lavatory. They wash their faces and notice that their faces hurt. They dab dry and look into the mirror… both scream. They encounter each other as they move out of their rooms and make for the banquet hall.

"Oh man, they got you too?" Pete pointed to his brother's swollen left eye.

"Totally dude" Ed shook his head.

"Ed's Diabolical Gray Matter, pfft"

As the Kings strode into the banquet hall, most, if not all eyes were on them, but the stares didn't last, for the servants quickly averted their eyes and quietly laughed to themselves. They knew, and they knew that it happened very frequently.

The Queens were already seated, waiting for their brothers to arrive. Mr. Tumnus was seated with them. Pete and Ed took their places at the table. Mr. Tumnus, who wasn't around much, and only came to the Cair once a month, immediately wondered why the boys looked like they got into a bar fight.

"Your Highnesses…"

Ed waved a hand. "It's ok dude, don't worry about us"

Su and Lu looked at each other, smiled mischievously, and did a low five under the table.

* * *

Purplefrost21.vii.sept.06 


End file.
